Falling
by cerseilannisters
Summary: May be Continued! Naruto tried to save him, Sasuke only thought he got in the way, but what happen's when one girl comes in to change the fate of both.
1. You're Not Dead

A/N: OK, so this is my first Naruto fic. So no flames but constructive (and I repeat constructive) criticism is always welcome. To be completely honest with you I love Sakura, but I can never exactly picture her with Sasuke or Naruto (because my heads just messed up like that). So I have decided to create my own character for this story. Now what I want my readers to decide is whom my character shall fall in love with or which character shall fall in love with her. Naruto or Sasuke? I like both. With all said and done read on!

Disclaimer: No Naruto is not mine (but I'm working on it).

Chapter One: You're Not Dead

Blood, it was all over his hands. He backed away from the body slowly and looked around at all the blood.

What had he done?

What was wrong with him?

Why was accepting help so hard with him?

Naruto who had tried to help, Naruto who was trying to knock some sense into him, Naruto who's body was lying in front of him.

It was his blood on Sasuke's hands, the blood of Sasuke's best friend.

Sasuke cringed as he looked at Naruto's bloody body; he took a deep breath and approached Naruto. He knelt down by his body and closed his eyes.

"Your not dead…" He whispered to Naruto's body. Gingerly he picked up Naruto's arm and put two fingers to his wrist, needing there to be a pulse.

He held his breath until he found a pulse and sighed

"Your not dead…" He repeated relief spreading through him like wild fire, but then some thing happened his stomach gave a lurch and guilt spread through him killing all relief.

He had tried to kill Naruto!

Naruto who was his best friend!

All because of Itachi!

Itachi…that name filled him with hate and regret; he looked back at Naruto thinking about Itachi.

'_I almost became the thing I feared most! I almost became him! A killer!' _He thought.

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking about what he could have become was making him sick.

He swallowed the urge to vomit, but it came back up at him.

He turned away from Naruto and puked, and when he looked back relief spread through him again.

"Sensei…" He whispered. "I'm…. I'm sorry…" And without warning Sasuke collapsed on the ground by Naruto, by his pool of vomit, and by his Sensei.

He was safe.

A/N: Yeah so there it is. I wrote this story only for fun and my friends said I should post it, but I'm not sure because I really don't have a basic story line. As I said earlier I want to continue and add in my own character but I'm not really sure because I want her to some how be involved with Itachi or Orochimaru and sent to capture Naruto or Sasuke. But I'm really unsure which it should be. Also if I continue who should my character fall in love with or vise versa? Naruto or Sasuke I need some help guys so if you could leave the answers to my questions in your review that would be great also if you have any idea's for me that would be great too. Thanx I love you all forever!

So PEACE!


	2. Casted Memory

A/N: Ello! I'm back with a second chapter. I found this chapter rather…depressing; it's also in Sasuke's pov. Now with all said and done read on!

Key:

Bold means flash back Italic means thought 

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own Naruto XD!

Chapter Two: Casted Memory

"You can run but you can't hind! Where ever you go I'll find you and bring you back, you can't get away from me Sasuke!"

The words echoed in Sasuke's head as he lay in the hospital bed.

The words were Naruto's, Naruto who had tried to stop him, Naruto who had tried to understand him, Naruto whose blood was all over his hands.

He had tried so hard to forget the battle that happened only two days ago, the battle that could have cost him his life, or worse Naruto's.

The memory ran though his head yet again and the more he tried to forget the more it consumed him.

"**Move out of my way Naruto!" He spat out through gritted teeth.**

"**NO! Not until you come back!" Naruto stood his ground firmly and stared back at Sasuke, his blue eyes etched with determination. **

"**MOVE NARUTO!" His words echoed through the air leaving poison in their wake as they moved toward Naruto.**

"**Or what! What Sasuke, what will you do?!" Naruto's words were fierce, cutting even.**

'**Kill him!' ****The words were fresh and comforting even. '****All I have to do is kill Naruto!' ****The thought scared him, as much as it was comforting to think he could just dispose of Naruto and walk away, the truth was he couldn't. **

**Naruto who was his best friend, Naruto who had tried to save him, Naruto who would have died saving him.**

"**I'll kill you Naruto! I'll destroy you!" **

**Naruto's eyes filled with shock even hate, but Sasuke couldn't even believe his own words. He was willing to kill his best friend all for power. All to be his bastard of a brother.**

"**Then so be it!" Naruto whispered dangerously lunging at him, his katana in hand.**

Sasuke let out a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding in.

'_I almost became a killer!' _The thought cut at him, it was almost as bad as losing his clan.

At that he gripped the sheets his knuckles turning white.

'_Itachi killed my clan! That bastard!' _Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

The flare of chakra outside of the door caused Sasuke to be on alert and when the door opened two voices were heard. One Sasuke knew as Kakashi's but the other was different soft yet mesmerizing it was female, but before Sasuke got a chance to finish analyzing the second voice the door shut.

Sasuke's eyes were closed and he hoped that Kakashi would get the hint and leave, but of course he stayed.

"You know if you really want a convincing act I suggest something else." Kakashi's tone was light, playful even but Sasuke felt seriousness radiate off his Sensei that wasn't there moments ago.

"You didn't get the hint…" Sasuke murmured quietly.

Kakashi was quiet for a minute as if deciding whether or not to leave, but seemed to decide against his better judgment.

"There are things that need to be discussed Sasuke…" It wasn't a question bidding Sasuke to argue but a statement.

"Like what happens next? I'm already considered a missing-nin." Sasuke said tightening his grip on the sheets.

"True yes…and if they wanted to they could call this-" Sasuke cut him off already knowing the answer.

"An act of treason…" Kakashi nodded and stared at him.

"But since there was no real damage, no one was killed, nothing was exactly lost or destroyed they can't be to hard on you. And the Hokage herself knows exactly how easy it really is to be manipulated by Orochimaru." Kakashi watched as Sasuke winced at the sound of Orochimaru's name.

"And you?" The question was dry and Sasuke himself seemed to be losing interest in all of this.

"I'll do my best at…helping and protecting your case at all cause's." Sasuke nodded and turned away from his Sensei.

There were several moments of silence where Sasuke had hoped Kakashi left, but upon opening his eyes he found Kakashi staring right back at him.

"What happened Sasuke?" It wasn't a question but more of a statement and he knew he had no choice but to answer Kakashi.

"You mean with me and…wait! Where's Naruto!" His last words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could help himself.

Kakashi smirked. "Naruto is fine, he's in Intensive care but seems to be recovering quickly." Kakashi watched, as Sasuke seemed to sink back into the bed.

"I almost killed him…" Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi sighed and looked at him.

"We fought and he tried to bring me back…" He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"He told me I was being selfish, told me Orochimaru was only using me as a container and that I would…never beat Itachi like this! That he would destroy me before I could even get to Orochimaru."

"And so you fought?" Kakashi eyed Sasuke as he lied back down.

"Yes. I slammed a chidori through his chest and stomach."

Kakashi nodded, that was the main reason Naruto was in ICU. And from what the nurse had told him, it was a miracle Naruto was alive. But this had not surprised Kakashi at all; Naruto was the Kyuubi carrier after all.

"And that was it? You fought?"

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Sasuke seriously yet in a fatherly manner.

"You have to make a choice Sasuke."

"I know…" He murmured quietly.

Kakashi shook his head.

"No I don't think you do. You have two choices as of now, you can give up and go to Orochimaru and be used as a container or you can do this the hard way work and train."

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not running away again." He murmured softly.

"Good then I'll see you tomorrow at noon, we have a appointment with the Hokage." Kakashi stood and started to walk out the door.

"Oh and Naruto's room number is 302…"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi questionably.

"Just in case, you know."

And with that the door shut.

xxxxxx

A/N: There it is! Take it or leave it! Personally I like this chapter, with Kakashi being all fatherly. So don't FORGET to R&R! PEACE! Love you all 4ever!

In Near Future: "You tried to kill me…" Naruto's voice was soft, sad even.

And now Sasuke was wishing he hadn't even come.


	3. Punishment and Sorry's

A/N: Here it is! R&R after you read, and sorry about the late update! Hope you like it! Love ya'll forever!

Key: **Bold means flashback**

_Italics mean thought_

xxx means in another place/time

Disclaimer: No….Naruto is Not Mine!

Chapter 3: Punishment and Sorry's (A/N: I am aware that there is no such word but for this story Sorry's does exist.)

Sasuke dimly realized waking up, in fact every thing was a bit blurry as of now. All he knew was that he was at room number 302.

Naruto's room.

Sasuke sighed, this was too soon, he could not face Naruto so early. Not when only three days had gone by and he didn't think he could stand seeing Naruto's condition.

But deciding against his better judgment was some thing Sasuke did often, so with a soft click the door opened.

When he walked in Naruto was awake, in fact his eyes were fixated on the door. There was a long silence as Sasuke shut the door and sat down in a chair across from the bed.

And when the silence broke it was Naruto who was first to crack.

"I'm hungry…" Sasuke could have laughed, because he had been so scared to face Naruto and yet those words were so Narutoish that the seriousness of earlier seemed so far away.

"Have you eaten?" I question was said as calmly as Sasuke could muster.

"Yeah, but hospital food sucks. I mean I'm hungry for ramen." Naruto said looking over at the serious faced Uchiha.

Sasuke released a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding in, he then forced his eyes to look at Naruto. But he regretted it at once.

Naruto was shirtless and his whole upper body was bare and covered with bandages, both cheeks and forehead were also badly cut and bandaged.

Sasuke looked away quickly, hoping Naruto wouldn't notice but of course he did.

The room became heavy with emotion.

"You tried to kill me…" Naruto's voice was soft sad even.

And now Sasuke was wishing he hadn't even come.

"I….I…" Sasuke was at a loss for words.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's dark charcoal eyes.

"Why?" Naruto asked his voice barley above a whisper.

Sasuke stared down at his feet.

"I don't know…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"Listen Naruto…" He looked up to find Sasuke staring at him a grave expression on his face.

"What I did was wrong, I know but you can't hold this over me And I'm…I'm sorry…."

Sasuke finished and stood.

"For power?" Naruto asked the words stumbling out of his mouth.

Sasuke turned and anger flashed in his eyes but quickly disappeared.

"Yes….I need the power to kill him…."

Naruto laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked eyeing him slightly.

"Nothing. Just you already have all kinds of power, why do you need more?"

Sasuke was silent and decided he would say nothing. He'd over stayed his welcome and now they tread over dangerous waters, personal waters.

But both stopped when the new chakra signal had them on alert.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"It's Sakura…" he said gesturing toward the door.

Sasuke nodded and the door opened to Sakura who stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"Hi…" she murmured softly.

Both boys nodded at her and silence came over the three.

"Every things going to be different now, isn't it?" She asked her voice barley above a whisper.

"Yeah…" He said simply.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

He nodded, "Most likely…" He said taking a couple more steps toward the door.

"Promise me that no matter where we go, what ever changes around us. We always stay the same, that nothing changes between us."

Naruto looked at Sakura as she finished.

"We can't change the what has already been done…" Sasuke said slowly looking at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Yet, there's always the future." Naruto said quickly, hope in his voice.

Sasuke said nothing and left the two alone and left himself to his own thoughts.

Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Are you…ok?" Sakura asked gingerly.

Naruto sighed, he had been so full of energy earlier to day and now he was exhausted.

"I dono…." He said slowly, trying to digest every thing that was happening.

Sakura was silent for what seemed like forever, and when she finally broke the silence she had tears just brushing her eyes.

"You fought, didn't you?"

Naruto sighed again, he knew this conversation was coming. And yet he had tried so hard to avoid it, to stop himself from showing emotion in front of her.

For Shinobi showed no emotion.

xxx

Sasuke was deep in thought as he silently went down the hospital hall, he felt exhausted and wanted nothing more then to sleep.

Kakashi had told him noon, and it was 11:50, in 10 more minutes he would be in front of the Hokage facing his doom.

The Hokage was at her desk, and Kakashi sat lazily in front of her reading his book. And when Sasuke entered both sets of eyes shifted to him.

"Hokage-sama, sensei…." He said acknowledging both with a slight nod of his head.

He then sat and Tsunade immediately began speaking.

"We are here Sasuke to discuss your punishment…" Tsunade said carefully choosing her words.

Sasuke nodded and slightly shifted his glace to Kakashi who just smiled and winked.

"As you may or may not know recently we had a…" Tsunade paused and though again about her word choice.

"Well respected Shinobi die, Kyo Urameshi. He was an academy teacher and had one daughter." Tsunade said as lightly she could.

Sasuke slightly rolled his eyes, he didn't under stand why he would be concerned with a dead Shinobi and his kid daughter.

"What your punishment has to do with Urameshi's daughter is that you are to watch and guard her."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open ever so slightly and he stared at Tsunade.

"You want me to watch a kid?" Sasuke said closing his mouth and turning a dumb struck stare at Kakashi.

FIN

A/N: There a very finished third chapter, well actually a cliff hanging third chapter. Any way guys R&R, also I figured out what to do with my OC. So again R&R and I love you all 4 ever! Also I'm Looking for a Beta, so if you want the job you know what to do!

PEACE!


	4. Little Night Beauty

A/N: Well guys here it is. Sorry if I've kept anyone waiting, I got sick Friday night and it wasn't a pretty site -gags-. Any way I hope you all enjoy it -smiles- and don't forget to R&R. Thanx! Oh and this chap alternates povs.

Now with all said ONWARD! -Makes super hero pose-

Key: **Bold means flashback**

_Italics mean thought_

xxx means in another place/time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (unfortunately) -frowns-

Chapter 4: Little Night Beauty

Sasuke sighed as he sipped his tea, trying to think of a better way to handle what he had been told.

He was to watch and guard a girl, and the best part was he had no clue why.

Kakashi had told him to meet him at Ichiraku's ramen stand, as soon as the Jounin himself got a word with Tsunade. So there he was at Ichiraku's sipping tea with no Kakashi insight.

But he had thought to soon, minutes after thinking about his sensei Kakashi appeared by smoke.

He sat down and a waiter came asking what he would have, Kakashi ordered Miso Ramen with green tea.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked not bothering to look up.

"Sayomi Urameshi." Ka kasha said nodding to the waiter as he place the steaming noodles in front of him.

"She's the last Urameshi alive, and actually quite important to our village."

This caused Sasuke to cast a glance upward at his sensei, so he wasn't protecting any old kid but an important one at that.

"Why all the fuss over a kid?" Kakashi smiled at Sasuke's question, he had yet to realize that maybe just maybe Sayomi was not a kid.

"Sayomi Urameshi carries the last of the Urameshi blood line trait."

"The Urameshi, I've never heard of their clan…" Sasuke muttered swishing tea in his cup.

"The clan had a tendency to be slightly secret, they liked their privacy."

"The blood line trait? What is it?" Sasuke asked eyes glued to his Sensei.

Kakashi took a sip of tea, "Oni Metsuki…" He said simply.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a questionable look.

"Demon eyes?"

"The Urameshi trait is passed on to women and only women in the Urameshi family. The demon eyed jutsu allows the holder to cancel any other jutsu whether it be Tai, Gen, or Nin." (A/N: Am I missing one? I think I am?)

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened and he hide his surprise.

"If she can do that then why do I need to guard her?"

Sasuke's question was laughable.

"I thought you could figure that out. Kyo Urameshi died protecting his daughter from enemy ninja. And the ninja who killed Kyo will be back to finish the job and that's where you come in."

"Where's the rest of her clan?"

"Dead, see long ago the Urameshi family was rich and powerful and when Sayomi's grandfather Kenji died he pasted the head to his first son Shiuu. This caused feud's for money and power, for Shiuu was greedy and selfish. Thus the Urameshi family crumbled killing each other off one by one until Shiuu, Kyo and two others were the only ones left. Later Kyo fell in love with Hanayo Jun his academy teachers daughter, this disgraced Shiuu for like the Uchiha, the Urameshi married only with in the family. Rakuko Urameshi one of the two Urameshi women left was Kyo's mistress before he met Hanayo, so when Rakuko found out Kyo was seeing another women she panicked doing every thing in her power to stop the two from marrying. She was to late, 9 months later Rakuko claims she is pregnant with Kyo's child and has Sayomi, but the night Sayomi was born was the night Hanayo died. Many say Shiuu, Reiri Rakuko's sister poisoned Hanayo, Kyo who had heard the rumors became upset and finally figured out what was true and what was not killed off the rest of his family. Except himself and Sayomi."

Sasuke took all the information in, in all honesty he really couldn't care but knew that the information may come up and he would need it if it did.

"You know so much?"

Kakashi smirked bitterly.

"I went to school with Shiuu an Kyo, and in reality you can't keep a massacre like that hidden. Plus Shiuu had a big mouth, he was a show off and while Kyo tried to keep it low key. Shiuu would flaunt it and eventually it got around. After that the family, or at least what was left of them were put under surveillance and when Kyo got rid of the other three he was put under arrest doing community service as an academy teacher. But Kyo fell in love with his job, he was good at this, at teaching. And he raised Sayomi to the best of his ability."

Sasuke was silent.

There was a jutsu out there that killed with one stare.

One single stare into her eyes.

That was power beyond belief, power that could be used….

He shook his head slightly, he would not do this again.

He would not go power crazy again, it wasn't happening.

He had already almost destroyed Naruto and that was what Itachi had wanted for him to destroy Naruto. But in the end he didn't and he would not do it, not even to a stranger especially not a girl.

But no matter what Itachi was still out there, waiting, watching, killing…

"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice pulled him out of thought, he looked up at Kakashi.

"We will continue your training in two days be ready to work." Kakashi said standing.

Sasuke nodded.

Soon he would be getting the power he needed…or so he hoped.

"Oh and Sasuke." Sasuke stood himself and looked at the silver haired Jounin.

"You'll be meeting tonight, 8pm sharp at the Hokage's office. Don't be late." And with that Kakashi left.

xxx

The day came and went, and the sun set it's last rays dancing among the shadows until they disappeared, leaving darkness in their wake.

Kakashi hummed softly to himself as he made his way to the Hokage's office.

He was tired and needed rest, today and yesterday had pretty much drained him of all energy.

He took his time walking, to absorbed in his own thoughts to want to go fast.

He was turning a corner when he walked straight into Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei!" She said looking up.

"Hey Sakura." Kakashi said a friendly smile at his lips.

"Not much I guess." She said looking down.

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head.

"You talked to Naruto, didn't you?"

Sakura looked down , she didn't want to cry but found her own eyes betraying her.

"Yeah…" Was the only answer she could muster.

Kakashi grimaced, team 7 was falling apart. And he guessed Sakura felt like she couldn't stop it.

He needed to change the subject , and quickly before she broke down.

"Hey, so I heard you had a meeting with Tsunade. How'd that go?" He asked starting to walk again, Sakura following suit.

Sakura sighed and spoke softly.

"Tsunade's taking me on as her apprentice."

"That's great, you should be proud of yourself." Kakashi beamed patting her head.

Sakura smirked a little, she was proud of herself, but still that didn't change the fact that team 7 was falling apart.

Nothing could change that now. Not even she could patch up the damage that had been dealt.

"Sensei…" Kakashi looked down at her and smiled.

"Every things going to be alright."

Sakura smiled and sighed, maybe Kakashi was right, maybe she'd be ok after all.

"Now, I've got to get going so I'll see you later." Kakashi said ruffling her hair in a fatherly manner.

xxx

Sasuke looked down at his feet.

He was still thinking about the power this girl held.

She was powerful, very powerful.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi's voice pulled him out of thought and into reality.

He looked up registering Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Sasuke nodded and the two were escorted to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was at her desk, waiting patiently hands folded together, eyes locked on the pair.

"Hokage-sama…." Kakashi said walking Sasuke up to her desk.

Tsunade nodded.

"Kakashi, Sasuke good evening to you both." She said a slight tired tone in her voice.

"So…" Kakashi started but trailed off, his gaze wondering away to where a girl stood.

Sasuke probably wouldn't have noticed her if Kakashi hadn't been distracted.

"Kakashi, Sasuke this is Sayomi Urameshi." Tsunade said gesturing for this girl called "Sayomi" to step out of the shadows.

At first glance Sasuke just shrugged her appearance off, but quickly for him self doing a double take.

She was stunning, that was the only word to describe how beautiful she was. Her hair was just at her butt, it was straight and blacker then the night, her face was also very stunning. Her eyes were striking they and caught Sasuke's attention right away, as they were a deep, dark, rich, sad midnight blue that were hidden under long black lash's. And her lips were red with an absolute full pout to them, her body was also nice it was slender, yet curvy in all the right places, she had pale skin that looked soft although she was short.

"Hello…" Sasuke found him self mesmerized by her voice, he had heard her voice some where.

But where?

And slowly it came to him, the hospital. That voice that was talking to Kakashi, that was her.

"Hi…" Sasuke muttered quietly.

Tsunade and Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke hadn't expected a teenage girl, he had suspected a kid. A childish little girl, not a teen his age.

"So Sasuke your mission officially starts tomorrow, but I would like it if you walked Miss. Urameshi home. It that clear?" Tsunade asked standing.

Sasuke nodded and cast a sharp quick glance at Kakashi.

What exactly were they playing at?

Was this one big joke?

Why the hell did they do this?

"You are dismissed…" Tsunade said finally.

"Oh and Kakashi, I need a word." Kakashi nodded and looked over at Sasuke.

"Good luck." He said winking.

xxx

The walk home was silent.

Sasuke lost in his own thought, and Sayomi quietly staring up at the stars.

They were an arms length apart.

They were an interesting pair.

Sasuke Uchiha, and Sayomi Urameshi.

He cast a quick glance over at her, the moon shone down on them.

Sayomi was staring out at the shimmering water on the lake, she turned and her bright eyes caught his.

The rest of the walk was silent, each still lost in their own thought until they got to the Urameshi compound.

"Thank you for walking me home…" She said her mesmerizing voice wavering.

Sasuke looked up, catching her eyes again.

Death, Kakashi said one look into her eyes and death would be the last thing you would see.

But Sasuke saw different, Sasuke saw a little girl who had lost her innocence at a young age, he saw a sad helpless girl crying…

And just as quickly as he saw it the little girl was gone, now as he looked into her eye he saw ice, a stone barrier that wasn't about to be broken.

He wouldn't deny she was beautiful, he wouldn't deny she was stunning, but he would deny the sudden attraction he felt toward her.

"Your welcome…" He said and walked out of the compound getting lost in his own thoughts.

xxx

Sayomi sighed as she opened the door to the main house.

She stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

The moon shown through the windows, causing light to illuminate the living room.

The house was big and lonely, she wished her father was still alive.

She wished she had family, but knew that she could only wish.

Only look.

But never touch.

The shadows moved and a hand came covering her mouth and taking her into it's arms.

FIN

A/N: Finished Chapter! There is 4, it took me a long time to write this one because I had to get every thing with Sayomi worked out and her stuff. But yeah 5 will come around the 20's, maybe next week if I have time, probably on the 24th or so. Also I'm going to be updating on a couple pf my other story's this week so if you've read one (which I think only one of you have) then check out my Negima fic Thursday! So with all said R&R my readers! Love ya'll 4ever and PEACE!


	5. The Start Of Some Thing New

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this update is a week late. I'm a little late on things this week, considering I went to Anime Boston March 21st to 23rd, and I had a\some school work to catch up on also my computer crashed and I was sick ! Btw AB was amazing and if you went I probably hugged you I was the short little Asian wearing the black Naruto sweat shirt, with the black glasses with the free hugs sign. THAT THE STAFF STOLE! They said in the state of Massachusetts signs that say such things like that are considered prostitution. Anyways yeah I hugged like more then half the people there and got kissed by a very hot Deidara and ass raped by an Itachi. Moving on this chapter might sound odd, I was sick when I wrote it so if things sound funny sorry again. Read on and don't mind my ramblings. -smiles- Oh and don't for get to R&R, Thanx!

Key: Bold means flashback

Italics mean thought

xxx means in another place/time

Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing is mine, nothing is yours, Masashi Kishimoto owns every thing.

WARNING: The beginning of this chapter there is a love scene so if you don't like romance well sorry, but you'll have to deal with it.

Chapter 5: The Start Of Something New

Sayomi relaxed as she realized whose arms she was in, she let her weight fall back on him as he nuzzled her neck.

"Sayomi…" The soothing voice whispered her name wistfully.

"Itachi…"

Itachi turned Sayomi around so he could see her face, he stroked her cheek gently.

"It's late, you shouldn't be here…." She said resting her head on his chest.

Itachi smirked and smiled down at the younger girl, her midnight blue eyes were etched with worry.

"I've been to Konoha many times before without being caught."

Sayomi heard slight cockiness in his voice as she stared up at him, he was handsome his dark charcoal eyes bore into her own midnight blue ones.

Itachi swept down quickly capturing her lips in a hot kiss.

Sweeping his tongue in her mouth, he kissed her deeply.

Wanting to take her here and now, but knowing that he could not. Not yet, not until his plan was finished.

He ran his hands lightly along the silk of her kimono, and broke their kiss.

There was a silence where Sayomi just enjoyed his company.

"I've met Sasuke…." She said slowly, untangling herself from his arms and turning away.

She didn't exactly know if this would spark the Uchiha's interest, or if she was just amusing him.

Turning around she found Itachi's face had changed, he had a eyebrow slightly cocked and a blank unreadable expression in place.

"And, your opinion?" He asked, his voice hinting amusement.

Sayomi paused and thought, "He's quiet…" she said slowly still searching for words.

"Anything else?" He asked the amusement becoming apparent.

It was now her turn to cock and eyebrow.

"My, my the so called high and mighty Itachi Uchiha asking my opinion. Why I'm honored." Sayomi said sarcastically, placing a hand over her heart.

Itachi smirked.

"Smart ass." He said coming closer to her.

When he was almost all to close, he took her hand in his and drew her in close.

"Your beautiful…" He whispered stroking her cheek with his finger.

She smiled ever so lightly and blushed pink.

He drew her closer and place his lips on hers, he would make this kiss last.

Letting his tongue have a mind of it's own, he let it wander into her mouth. Her own responding right away, he deepened their kiss slowly and moved his hand down her face and arm. He grabbed her across her waist pushing her body right up against his.

This got a reaction out of her, and she draped her arms around his neck, the kiss deepened and became hotter.

Itachi let his free hand wonder, finding it slip inside her kimono. His hand stroked her bare side causing her to shudder at his soft touch and brake their kiss.

She stared up at him, her eyes searching for refugee that only he could provide.

"I should go…" He said kissing her fore head and playing with a strand of her hair.

Sayomi sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I know…." He said nuzzling her neck.

It was slightly hard for the two to be lovers, for Itachi was a rouge and Sayomi could not be considered a traitor. So he knew Sayomi missed him and it was hurting her.

She didn't say anything, just kept her head on his chest.

He forced her to look up at him.

"I'll be back…." He said, sweeping down for another kiss.

The kiss was deep and lingered as Itachi picked his head up to look into those all to drowning blue eyes.

They untangled themselves from each other and Sayomi turned away looking out her open window.

Watching as a single leaf fell to the ground in the moon light.

But upon turning back around, she found Itachi gone, and she was alone.

xxx

Sasuke woke up to the sun streaming down on him. He was back in the Uchiha compound, in his bed, in his room.

He rose and headed for the bathroom, he needed to wash up and head out. Today was his official start on his mission.

He pulled off his shirt, shed all other clothing and stepped into the steam filled shower.

Letting the water wash away all his pain, he was running…

He was running away from his problems, and he knew it.

But running was all he could do, running was the only thing that could save him.

If he ran he wouldn't have to face anyone….

If only life were that easy, his problems, his pain, it would all catch up to him and he knew it.

But as of now running was the only thing he could do.

xxx

The sun shone bright over Konoha as Sasuke stepped in to city, he headed north toward the Urameshi compound.

His thought were still very confused, in all honesty he felt very attracted to Sayomi.

She was a complete stranger and yet she was compelling. There was just some thing about her that had him mesmerized, had him struck by beauty and grace.

Her eyes were definitely striking, that he wouldn't deny but why her?

Why a complete stranger?

He thought about Kakashi's face as he left Tsunade's office.

Why were they doing this?

Why him?

Why now?

As he came to the Urameshi gate he found it locked, but he hopped the high wall into the compound.

The main house had been to the right, he took the right and went up to the door.

He sighed running a hand through his hair, he knocked lightly.

No answer.

"Sayomi…." He said loudly, and knocked again.

Still there was no answer.

"Sayomi…." He said louder.

Still no answer.

He sighed and opened the door, letting his feet take him in the quiet house.

The curtains were open allowing sun to brush the carpet.

Every thing seemed clean, and organized.

He looked around at the walls, there were pictures of the Urameshi clan on them.

He came closer and looked at the first, it was of a man holding a small crying bundle in his arms with a women in the back ground smiling.

The next was one of a small child about maybe 3 sitting under a oak tree pouting.

He moved on to the next one, it was of a girl about 5 eating a green popsicle.

The third was of a girl maybe 11 or so and she was reading a book.

And the last was of the Sayomi he had met, standing under a cherry blossom tree, the cherry blossoms flutter around her.

He turned around and stared at the living room, it was nicely furnished with the Urameshi crest painted big and boldly on the wall.

The crest was a yin and yang symbol.

He averted his eyes, Sayomi was not awake yet and now he was invading her space.

He looked for the stairs and thought, he could go up and search or he could wait.

Looking for her was very tempting, Sasuke had never been the nosey type, but she was…...different.

Although he didn't have any time to think and make his decision, for Sayomi was standing in the door way watching him.

"Sasuke…." She said his name so softly.

Sasuke looked sheepish.

"I……didn't…..you weren't answering the door and…….I was worried……" He murmured scratching the back of his head.

Sayomi shook her head ever so slightly and smiled.

"Let's take a walk….."

xxx

The cherry blossoms fluttered down into the grass, the sun was still bright and warm casting every thing in it's rays.

Sasuke was surprised, she had him surprised and on his toes.

And if he was honest with himself, he liked that.

They were in the back of the Urameshi compound, Sayomi's family had owned all the land in the back.

The two walked side by side quietly.

Sasuke tried to think of what he could say, if he was actually honest he was curious about the pictures he had seen.

"Those pictures are of you?"

She nodded.

"Yes, my father took all of them. I grew up motherless and my father told me that she would have loved the pictures."

Sasuke nodded and looked at her, she looked beautiful in her violet kimono.

"The women in the back ground of the first?"

"That was my birth mother…" Sayomi said quietly looking down.

Sasuke looked at her, her eyes were so beautiful so bright and sad.

"….I remember as a child…..most of my time was spent alone…."

Sasuke understood that, he understood feeling lonely, and left out.

Every one always treated him like a god, the always had him a on a pedestal.

He didn't like that.

He didn't like being treated like a god, like the center of attention.

In honesty he just wanted to be normal, just wanted every one to treat him normally.

To accept him for the person he was, yes he wanted to succeed but at what costs.

Some times life was to much, some times he wanted to give up.

Wanted some one to understand him and his reason's, his way of doing things.

And just maybe, maybe then he'd be happy.

Maybe Sayomi a complete stranger would make him happy, maybe she could understand him.

He looked back at her.

"Sayomi….." He said slowly.

She looked up at him considering him.

"You look beautiful…."

Sasuke's words not only surprised her, but they surprised him as well.

Sayomi smiled a little and blushed.

"Thank you…"

FIN

A/N: SO SORRRY!! My computer had a huge crash and I lost very thing, and I had to retype every thing and then I was sick and blah, blah, blah……Moving on here's a preview of the next chapter.

"Naruto….this is Sayomi…." Sasuke said leaning against the door frame.

Sayomi came out from behind him and turned her big blue eyes on Naruto.

"…….." Naruto said nothing.

"Hi…" Sayomi said sticking out her hand.

A/N: Anyway PEACE! And remember R&R oh an I LOVE YA'LL FOREVER!


	6. Cup Of Regret?

A/N: Okay guys, who it's been a long time since I've written. Sorry about the late update, I've been very busy and haven't really had time to post anything because a: I've been really lazy and didn't feel like typing, and b: I went to Portcon and btw it was great and for anyone who went I was the Asian school girl in red. Now with that out of the way we may move on to the story! R&R, and don't FORGET it!!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! Is not mine…..

Key: **Bold means flashback**

_Italics mean thought_

xxx means in another place/time

Chapter 6: Cup Of Regret?

Some how the two had ended up off Sayomi's property and into the village.

They were a quiet pair when put together, each having no clue what to say to the other, but even then the quietness some how fit each in good way.

Around noon they wondered over to Ichiraku's, they sat in silence and the waiter came to take their order.

"Two bowls of Miso ramen, and two cups of jasmine tea." Sasuke said.

"That's sweet of you…….."

Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Do you like ramen?" He asked.

Sayomi looked thoughtful and simply shrugged.

"I really don't eat it enough to say I really like it, but it's ok."

Sasuke's smirk grew.

"I agree."

It was her turn to smile.

"You know Sasuke Uchiha we are two of a kind."

Sasuke looked down.

He hadn't exactly placed their relationship (if one would call it) any where yet, he figured that she was just some one to talk two.

And yet here she was placing them in what seemed like friendship, he hadn't thought about that.

Although he wouldn't mind being friends with her, she seemed likeable.

"Ground control to Sasuke?" Sayomi's soft voice pulled him back to earth.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He looked up at her, her face held worry mixed with mild amusement and he vaguely wondered if she knew what he was thinking.

Sasuke nodded and noticed that their food had already arrived.

"The food arrived?"

She smiled and giggled slightly.

"The waiter wanted to know if you were ok?" She said picking up the cup of tea.

He sighed and smirked slightly, watching her take a small sip.

"Don't worry I didn't make you sound like a complete idiot…" Sayomi finished in a playful tone.

xxx

Sakura looked up at the blue sky, it was warm and the sun was beating down brightly.

She walked along the village having no clue where her feet were taking her, she wanted to find Sasuke and talk to him about what happened between him and Naruto.

She would also visit Naruto again, yes that would be nice. Maybe he would be able to tell her what happened exactly.

Some time as her walk progressed she was passing by Ichiraku's Ramen stand when she spotted the back of Sasuke's head.

She smiled to herself, this was perfect, they could eat ramen together and talk.

She began to approach the table but was caught off guard for when she got close enough to she heard and saw some else at the table.

It was a girl, she was pretty with pale sin, dark midnight blue eyes, long black hair, and a stunning face.

Sakura's brow furrowed slightly.

She didn't like this, who was this new girl and why was Sasuke so chummy with her.

Of course Sasuke could be chummy with anyone he wanted, but eating ramen with some one completely new was out of character for him.

Why this girl?

The girl said some thing and Sasuke turned his head catching her eyes.

Sakura walked right to the table now seeing the girl full on.

She was just as pretty as Sakura had seen.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said smiling.

"Hey…." Sasuke said some what uncomfortably.

An awkward silence came upon the trio.

Sakura never was a judgmental person, yet she was trying hard not to make false judgments about this girl.

She was pretty, although she seemed some what snobby or maybe she was just quiet.

Sasuke cleared his throat a bit.

"Sayomi this is Sakura Haruno, one of my team mates."

Sakura stuck out her hand watching as Sayomi shook it some what reluctantly.

"I'm Sayomi Urameshi."

Her voice was soft yet Sakura found her self enticed by the nature of Sayomi.

"Anyway, how do you know Sasuke?"

Sayomi cast a glace at Sasuke who seemed to take a sudden interest in his ramen.

"Well he is on a mission………that involves me."

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the two who were staring at him.

"I heard Tsunade took you as her apprentice." He said.

Sakura nodded again.

"Yeah I start training soon…what about you?"

"Kakashi-sensei is going to teach me."

They all sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes when Sakura broke it.

"I think I'm going to go see Naruto……do you wanna come?"

Sasuke looked at Sayomi.

She had yet to start meeting everybody, but was going back to see Naruto so soon ok?

He was still slightly shaken by the last meeting they had.

Nothing was the same between them anymore.

Nothing could change the fact that they were not team 7 anymore but three separate shinobi.

He sighed.

"Alright….just let me pay for this." He began to take out his wallet when Sayomi stopped him.

"That's alright Sasuke I've got it." Sayomi said beating him to the punch.

Sasuke looked at her as she pulled out her money.

"Sayomi it's fine I got it." He murmured staring straight in her eyes.

She looked back as she set the money for their meal on the table.

"And I said I got it…..ok?"

He said nothing it was strange having some one challenge him on such a simple task. He could have paid for their meal, but some how he let her.

xxx

The hospital was not a place Sayomi was found of.

It was the place her step mother died, it was the place he father after countless attempts was pronounced dead.

Life had a funny way of intertwining things, it wove a path through people and hearts.

Although Sayomi's heart was already broken.

Sayomi had never known her step mother, but what she had known was that her step mother was beautiful and that her father was truly and deeply in love with her.

As for her father……that was different.

She regretted her fathers death, not only that but it broke her heart when she watched as countless medics tried and tried to bring Kyo Urameshi back to life when she knew that he could not come back.

The hospital was cool and seemed really quiet, it wasn't busy, no medics running around, nothing.

Sakura led the way as the trio made their way to room 302 in ICU.

When they got to Naruto's door they heard voices inside.

Sakura opened the door and saw familiar faces all around, it looked like a lot of people had been worried about the bouncing blond.

Shikamaru, and Hinata were their, as were Ino and Kiba.

Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting on Naruto's bed with him and the three were playing what looked like goldfish.

Naruto was the first to realize he had more visitors.

"Sakura!"

Sakura smiled he looked happy which was good.

She stepped inside and allowed the other two to step in.

Every one stopped when they saw Sasuke and Sayomi.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, he had not expected him to come not after their talk.

Not only that but who was this girl that was with him.

She was pretty with her black hair, beautiful face, and stunning eyes.

Sasuke seemed slightly uncomfortable with every one staring at him.

"Sasuke…." Naruto stated quietly.

Sasuke nodded at Naruto.

"Naruto….this is Sayomi…." Sasuke said leaning against the door frame.

Sayomi came out from behind him and turned her big blue eyes on Naruto.

"…….." Naruto said nothing.

"Hi…" Sayomi said quietly.

Every one was staring at her, no one said a word.

"Sayomi, that is Naruto…." Sasuke said.

She nodded.

The room was so silent, it was strange usually Ino, and Kiba were not this quiet.

Sakura seemed to think to take the situation in her own hands, after all she could of just brought Sasuke here but she had asked Sayomi to come as well.

"Sayomi let me introduce you to every one." Sakura said bidding her further into the room.

Sakura started with Ino.

"Sayomi this is Ino."

Ino stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sayomi was it?"

Sayomi smirked slightly.

"Nice to meet you as well."

Next came Hinata, she very quietly stuck out her hand.

"I'm Hinata."

"Good to meet you as well." Sayomi said.

They moved next to the bed.

"And these two are Shikamaru and Kiba." Sakura said

Both shook her hand.

The room again fell oddly silent.

Naruto didn't like this new found odd silence, he was not known to shut his mouth and neither were most people in the room.

So why was every one so quiet?

A nurse stuck her head into the room, her eyes searching for Naruto.

"I think it's time most of you go." She said firmly.

Naruto looked up at her.

"But-."

"Naruto I know these are your friends but I think you've had enough for the hour, they can come back later."

He nodded and watched as most all his friends started to leave.

They nodded to Sayomi on their way out and she nodded back.

The room was still silent as Sasuke, Sayomi, Sakura, and him were left.

He watched as Sakura looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Naruto….I think I'll go, but I promise I will be back later." Sakura said.

She gently went to him and kissed his forehead.

"Bye Sasuke, Sayomi."

Naruto cast his eyes upward at Sayomi and Sasuke.

He had no clue why Sasuke was involved with this girl and what he wanted to bring her here for.

"It's good to meet you Naruto."

He looked up and saw Sayomi's stunning blue eyes on his own blue eyes.

The room fell oddly silent after that.

Naruto couldn't help but smile.

Sayomi kinda reminded him of a female version of Sasuke.

Although he didn't know her she seemed to have the same nature as him, a quiet soft spoken person.

But at the same time she probably didn't try to kill her best friend.

There was still so much he wanted to say to Sasuke, so much he wanted Sasuke to know.

And he wondered was Sasuke really sorry?

Did Sasuke really regret almost killing him?

Did Sasuke feel the same pain he did?

Their friendship if it even was one now, was a broken one and he wondered if it could be repaired at all.

He vaguely heard voices and when he returned his gaze up he found that Sasuke was the only one left in the room.

"So….." Naruto started but found he was speechless.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

The question caught Sasuke by surprise and when he looked up he found Naruto's eyes on him.

"I mean when you said you where sorry?"

Sasuke sighed.

He wished everything was easy, but knew that life would not allow it.

"I wouldn't say sorry for nothing." Sasuke said it coldly, not feeling like he wanted to talk about his feelings at the present moment.

The room fell with a tense silence.

"And this Sayomi?"

"She's my punishment for betraying Konoha."

Naruto laughed slightly.

He couldn't tell weather Sasuke was kidding and when he didn't smile he guess Sasuke was not.

"That's a punishment?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I've been instructed to guard her from the enemy nin that are after her."

Naruto sighed.

"I think I want food." He said.

Sasuke mentally groaned, eating Ramen before he came was a bad idea.

Every thing was coming at him at once, and now he couldn't stand looking at Naruto with out vomiting.

Regret swirled with the ramen in the pit of his stomach, he might as well have eaten a cup of regret this morning.

"You should go." Naruto murmured quietly.

He just wanted to sleep, his energy was at zero and wanted nothing more then to fall into sleep.

Sasuke nodded and turned toward the door.

xxx

When he was out of the hospital, he wondered where Sayomi was.

He had been charged to watch her and already he had lost her.

He decided that he would head back to her house, she was probably there.

It was late afternoon and Konoha seemed to fall silent, maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was that today was just one of those days.

Sayomi's gate was unlocked for him.

He walked in all seemed quiet in the Urameshi compound.

Walking further in he started to hear a beautiful sad whining noise.

Coming to the main house he found that the whining noise was coming from the back. He walked back behind the main house to find a small porch over looking a garden of sweet flowers, a sakura tree, and a coy fish pound.

The whining noise was coming from Sayomi, she was playing what looked like a Shamisen.

From where he stood the instrument looked nice, although it looked as though it had been worn from play still though it looked well polished.

He climbed on to the porch and sat down next to her, just listening as she played the Shamisen.

They stayed like that for a while, the two of them in another silence.

That's what they were good at, they didn't need to say anything for Sasuke understood why she was playing the Shamisen.

She played to tell him that she understood what he was going through.

That sad song was for him.

And even though she didn't stay anything, some how he just knew.

END CHAP

A/N: Ello again readers of my story, I hope I didn't bore you. This chapter was interaction between Sayomi and Sasuke you know. Them getting used to each other and that sorta thing. It is the beginning of what they have together. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'm not sure when the next chap will come. I'm a bit tired at the moment and am hoping to catch up on sleep. Thanx for reading and do not forget to R&R PLEASE!! Thanx!


	7. Nightmares and Memories

A/N: Howdy Ya'll! JK guys…..wat up. N2m here just chill and tryin to focus on my writing this summer. Ok so hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was all about the interaction between the two and that stuff. So please R&R and thanx for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the crap I make up! (Which is good or so I'm told.)

_Key: __**Bold means flashback**_

_Italics mean thought_

xxx means in another place/time

_**Bold/Italic means dream**_

Chapter 7: Nightmares and Memories

"_**You tried to kill me…" Naruto's voice was soft sad even**_.

Sasuke tossed and turned in his sheets.

"_**Why?" Naruto asked his voice barley above a whisper**_.

Naruto's voice rang in his dream.

"_**For power?" Naruto asked the words stumbling out of his mouth.**_

"_**Yes….I need the power to kill him…." **_

He turned again on his right side.

_**Naruto laughed a little**_.

"_**What's so funny?" Sasuke asked eyeing him slightly.**_

"_**Nothing. Just you already have all kinds of power, why do you need more?**_"

Sasuke tossed again trying to open his eyes from this nightmare but finding that they seemed glued shut.

"_**You can run but you can't hide! Where ever you go I'll find you and bring you back, you can't get away from me Sasuke!"**_

Sasuke shot up in a cold sweat.

He looked around and remembered he was in his room.

Another nightmare about Naruto.

The nightmares had been coming more and more frequently now, until it seemed entirely impossible to ignore them anymore.

He got up and looked out his window.

The moon was shining down on Konoha tonight, but it was not an unusual sight for the past few nights the moon had been big and bright.

He climbed back in bed, figuring he needed sleep for tomorrow he started his training with Kakashi sensei.

xxx

Sayomi sighed as she stared out her window.

She smirked slightly.

It was surprising Tsunade was letting her be alone at night, after all that's the best time to strike an enemy or hit a target.

She would have thought that many would have said she had no proper protection during the night.

But all that was bull shit.

People should know that she could take care of her self.

After all she could kill with one stare.

A yawn escaped her mouth, she had to admit she was tired.

Sasuke had stayed for a while and then she had cooked him dinner.

After that they had desert in her living room in comfortable silence.

Sayomi stood and walked to her kitchen, she wanted tea or some thing warm to stop her stomach from the sudden nauseated feeling.

Although it wasn't a bad nauseated feeling, it was one of those ones where you've had to much of some thing and your feeling happy.

After making herself some jasmine tea Sayomi headed back to her living room.

She put the steaming cup to her lips letting the smell of fresh jasmine fill her nose, she took a small sip and put her cup down on the table.

A cold chill blow in through the window.

The air became cooler, and Sayomi became slightly cold.

She stood and went to shut the window, but when turning back around she came face to face with Itachi.

"Itachi." Sayomi allowed herself to be truly surprised.

He had startled her.

Itachi smirked.

"Its good to see you to kit."

Itachi pulled her close so that she was in his arms.

"I've missed you …"

Sayomi smiled, she liked hearing those words out of him.

"Really because I didn't miss you."

He allowed her freedom from his arms, watching as she backed up and stared at him a challenge in her eyes.

"Really?" He asked staring into her all to drowning blue eyes.

She smirked.

"Why would I miss you?" Her words were sassy and sarcastic.

If it were anyone else but Sayomi Itachi would have killed them in an instant, but with her he had let it go.

Although if any of his fellow Akatsuki saw him in a state like this, he could never live that down.

He moved at lighting speed grabbing Sayomi and cupping her face in his hands, making sure her blue eyes were drowning his own dull charcoal ones.

When he was sure Sayomi would not pull away he let his lips find hers.

The kiss started out soft but each found the other wanting more.

Sayomi parted their lips and let her forehead rest against his.

He smirked slightly.

"So you didn't miss me huh?"

Sayomi smiled and bit her lip.

"I guess I'm just a liar then."

Itachi smirked full on this time and pulled her lips toward his, kissing her deeply again.

When the two parted nothing was said.

Sayomi just rested her head against Itachi's chest listening to his heart beat.

"I've got something for you." Itachi said breaking the silence.

Sayomi lifted her head up and looked up at his handsome face.

Itachi let her break free of his grip.

He took of his Akatsuki cloak and placed it on the side of the couch.

He stared in her midnight blue eyes, never breaking eye contact with her he pulled out a small black box.

Sayomi stared at the box and blinked a couple of times.

"W-what?"

Itachi smiled.

"Open it."

She took the box gingerly, not exactly understanding any thing that was going on.

She was confused.

_It's a box…. _Sayomi tried thinking clearly.

_I should not be scared of a box…_

_But I guess its not the box I'm scared of its what's inside the damn thing…_

Itachi stared at her, he knew she was confused and he was highly amused by it.

Sayomi could be amusing at times, she was still young though.

Although she admittedly understood more then Sasuke ever could.

Sasuke was demanding and irrational like a child, a child Itachi would not deal with.

There were not many people who understood Itachi, and the few who could were an interesting bunch.

Another who had a slight understanding of him was Deidara.

Deidara was demanding and irrational like a mad man, a mad man Itachi could identify with.

Still even though he had a slight understanding he could not fully understand, Deidara was only able to understand his art and nothing else.

So he had forced the Uchiha massacre into the only filter he had, he might have had the right answer if for all the wrong reasons.

Then there was Sayomi, who at first seemed weak.

But as Itachi had gotten to know there was so much more to this girl then anyone could have imagined.

**Itachi was happy, if one would call the feeling in the pit of his stomach that.**

**He had just passed the Chuunin exams a few days ago and was about to depart on his first official mission as a chuunin.**

**He made his way to the Urameshi compound, it was an escort mission.**

**This would be easy, all he had to do was to escort said person to the next village to be watched by distant family or something.**

**The only worry anyone had about the young chuunin was that enemy nin were after said person he was escorting.**

**Although people should know that Uchiha Itachi was plenty capable of taking care of himself.**

**After all he was the pride genius of the Uchiha.**

**That and a cold blooded killer.**

**The gate opened and a man emerged a tired expression spread on his face.**

**He nodded to Itachi. **

"**You are Itachi Uchiha?"**

**Itachi nodded.**

"**I am sir."**

"**I am Kyo Urameshi."**

**Itachi mentally sighed, this could not be who he was escorting, this man was a shinobi.**

"**Sayomi come." **

**A small girl appeared from around the gate.**

**She hide behind her fathers leg only letting her eyes be seen.**

**Itachi let his charcoal orbs settle on her midnight eyes.**

"**Sayomi, this is Uchiha Itachi he will be escorting you."**

**The small girl Sayomi stared up at her father, her lips set in a cute pout and her midnight orbs shiny with what looked like tears.**

**Itachi inwardly groaned he had no patients for whining babies, he had one of those at home by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Kyo cast a tender look at the small figure, he kneeled down.**

"**We will see each other soon."**

**Sayomi let tears trickle down her chubby cheeks.**

**Itachi watched as her father placed a tender kiss upon her forehead.**

"**I promise." Kyo said hugging Sayomi tightly.**

**Itachi let jealousy spread through him, his parents were never affectionate as he had just seen Kyo be to his daughter.**

**Kyo stood and pushed Sayomi toward Itachi.**

**He nodded to the older shinobi, looking down at the small child now in his care.**

Itachi came back to reality looking at Sayomi who was staring at him looking amused.

"You ok Uchiha? Or do I need to call a medic-nin?"

He looked down at Sayomi and cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine…..now did you open my box?"

Sayomi looked back at the box in her hand.

She flipped the cover open finding herself staring at a bracelet.

Itachi looked down at her, he had her wrapped around his finger.

The bracelet he had given her was simple, yet it had an eye catching appearance about it.

The chain was a simple sterling silver, with small golden circles dangling off as charms.

"Itachi…"

He smirked and took it out of the box grabbing her wrist.

He snapped the clasp on and took he into his arms.

"We will see each other soon."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard, yet passionately.

He parted their lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"Promise." He whispered sweetly.

He let Sayomi break free from his grip as he grabbed his Akatsuki cloak.

Itachi watched as she turned toward the window staring at the moon.

He left planning their next move would be tough.

xxx

Sasuke awoke to sun light on his face, some one had opened his curtain.

Some thing in his head was setting all his nerves on alert, yet his body seemed to want to sleep.

Sasuke groaned as he managed to pull himself out of bed.

If he remembered correctly he had shut his curtain after waking up from his nightmare.

But then why was it open?

Had he gotten up again and opened it.?

No, he was sure he had kept it shut.

Sasuke didn't like that he couldn't remember some thing as simple as opening and shutting a curtain.

He cautiously crept out of his room and to the bathroom.

After finishing in the bathroom he headed down stairs to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge looking for milk, but finding nothing.

He needed to go grocery shopping.

He wondered toward the door, he needed to get to the Urameshi compound.

But stopped when he realized some one else's shoes were sitting next to his.

He didn't recognize those shoes, but if he didn't recognize them then that meant some one was in his house…

All his senses went up in alert mode as he made his way to the living room.

Sayomi smirked as she watched Sasuke try to find her.

He had her amused which she liked.

She crept from her hiding spot and stood in the door way to the living room.

Sasuke sensed a new but slightly familiar chakra signal, he spun around finding his eyes drowning in midnight blue.

It was Sayomi.

She stared at him and unreadable expression in place.

She was dressed differently today, first off she was not wearing an elegant kimono.

Her upper body was clad in a long sleeved skin tight shirt, as for her legs they wore the short shorts she had on well.

"Morning…" Sayomi said her soft voice making its wat to his ears slowly.

"Morning?" Sasuke muttered.

He was slightly dumb founded, how had Sayomi gotten in his house?

Had he left the door open?

No he remembered shutting and locking up every thing.

Sayomi seemed to read his mind.

"I picked your lock, it wasn't hard."

Sasuke dimly realized himself nodding.

He was tired, sleep had not dawned on him till sun up.

Nightmares were what kept him company, they haunted him until he felt that he would go crazy.

Naruto's bloody body laying on the ground, his blue eyes dark with death, his blond hair dull with grey.

All these things haunted the Uchiha until no end.

"Sasuke?" Sayomi's voice pulled him out of thought.

"Are you ok? You seem out of it?"

Sasuke looked at her struggling to get what she was saying.

What was wrong with him?

Was it just his sleep deprived body or was he losing it?

Both he decided was the answer.

He looked back up to find Sayomi staring at him.

"I-I'm fine…" He stuttered.

Sayomi seemed to be looking at him more seriously now.

"Are you sure?"

He let a small unnoticeable sigh escape his lips.

The truth was he was not ok, but for now he would say he was.

"Yeah…"

Sayomi bit her lower lip slightly and turned toward the door, Sasuke let his feet follow her knowing that today would be another hard day.

xxx

Naruto let a yawn escape him, he was being released from the hospital today.

When the nurse had first told him, he was off the wall.

Finally he could go and eat ramen, he could walk down by the docks, he could sit on his swing at the academy.

There was so much he could do now, although some thing bit at him.

Master Jiraiya had come to him last night.

Naruto sighed letting the memory replay in his head, trying to rethink every thing Mater Jiraiya had said.

**Naruto lie in bed just thinking, he was tired and had been thinking about Sasuke.**

**He had been so deep in thought that only the noise outside his window seemed to shake him out.**

**He quickly got up and looked out the hospital window finding Master Jiraiya staring at him.**

"**Hello Naruto."**

**Naruto let himself be surprised, he didn't think he'd be seeing the legendary Sennin.**

"**Pervy Sage?"**

**Jiraiya looked at the younger ninja he still had bandages on his face and his whole upper body was clad in the white ribbon.**

"**I've come to make an announcement…"**

**Naruto stared at him curiously.**

"**You are now may official apprentice, with in three years I'll make you a full fledged ninja."**

**Jiraiya watched as complete surprise flashed in the boys blue eyes lighting up his whole face.**

"**While researching Orochimaru's art of immortality, some interesting news was brought to my attention regarding the Akatsuki."**

"**What kind of information?" Naruto's voice wavered with emotion.**

"**They won't come for you for another three or four years." Jiraiya said it coldly.**

**Naruto looked down, Sasuke's brother was in the Akatsuki.**

**The brother that Sasuke had to kill, the same brother that drove Sasuke to almost kill him.**

**Jiraiya stared at Naruto, as he knew Naruto was thinking of Sasuke.**

**He had been utterly surprised when he had heard Naruto successfully brought the Uchiha back.**

**But Jiraiya also knew that Sasuke would not last here long, sooner or later he would go and seek Orochimaru again.**

"**Listen Naruto…" **

**Naruto looked up suddenly.**

"**You must forget about Sasuke!" Jiraiya had said it as coldly as he could.**

**Anger flashed in the younger boys eyes.**

"**Sasuke went to Orochimaru willingly, it doesn't matter what you do for him…"**

**Naruto scold at the Sennin, he had no right to tell him what to do.**

"**He will not change."**

"**I know this. I've seen shinobi come and go. And Sasuke is of the same cloth as Orochimaru."**

**Jiraiya looked away from the boy.**

"**Forget Sasuke. It is the tragic path of self-righteous fools."**

**Naruto looked at Jiraiya, he was pissed.**

**Jiraiya had no right to tell him to forget Sasuke.**

"**He may not be anything to you, but Sasuke is my Best friend!"**

**Jiraiya let a cold smile spread upon his features.**

"**You call him friend! Look at what he's done to you!"**

**Naruto looked down.**

"**He….didn't….it wasn't…"**

**Jiraiya shook his head, letting himself remember a time he once believed the same about Orochimaru.**

"_**Jiraiya your naiveté would be touching, were it not so stupid! You never do think things through…that's what makes it so easy to pull the wool over your eyes.**_**"**

"_**So Orochimaru. I take it you won**_**'**_**t change your mind then?**_**"**

"_**You're a joke! But enough of your stupidity!**_**"**

**Jiraiya pulled himself out of thought and stared at Naruto, his head was down and he was staring at the blanket covering him.**

_**Naruto….I was just like you….I believed Orochimaru had good in him some where. **_

_**However I wished for it…he was not coming back. For all my struggle all I was left with was this sense of powerlessness and regret….**_

_**I don't want you….to tread the same path…**_

"**Sasuke is not your friend…"**

**Naruto looked up at him.**

"**Your no ordinary kid Naruto…you have the nine tailed fox spirit."**

"**And this is serious business."**

**Jiraiya paused.**

"**Someday you will face an enemy even greater than Orochimaru. You must forget Sasuke. Understand."**

"…**.." Naruto said nothing.**

"**He was destined to leave sooner or later, or later…"**

"**Don't blame yourself…you must forget."**

Naruto pulled himself out of thought, he had mixed feelings about every thing now.

Master Jiraiya had taken him as his apprentice, but still what he had said…..was he right?

Was Sasuke destined to leave sooner or later?

Was he a fool for believing Sasuke would stay?

The door opened and Kakashi stepped in.

"Ready?"

Naruto nodded and followed his former sensei out the door.

END

A/N: This is a pretty long chapter. Umm….also its pretty different from what I had first planned. But I think next chapter will be what I had first planned for this chapter. So moving on what'd ya think? Good, Bad, Eh? Tell me this in your review and please R&R Thanx! Reviewing means a lot to me!


	8. Shattered Emotions

A/N: I have not written in so long……hmmm…..well I am happy to be back so please R&R and thank you. The summer flew by and now 2008 is almost at its end, wow time flys right?. Anyway Please R&R and thank you!

Disclaimer: Nope…..I own nothing……only the master Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Key: **Bold means flashback**

_Italics mean thought_

xxx means in another place/time

_**Bold/Italic means dream**_

Chapter 8: Shattered Emotions

Naruto sighed as he made his way back to his small apartment still thinking about what Master Jiraiya had said.

Sasuke was his friend and friends didn't hurt other friends intentionally.

Yet Sasuke had….

Did that in fact prove Master Jiraiya right?

Was it indeed true that Sasuke was not his friend?

Would Sasuke eventually leave again?

The sun was beautiful this morning as it had been yesterday, the weather in Konoha had been great lately.

A breeze swept across the blondes face, he was almost to his apartment all he had to do was round the next corner and he would be at the door to his building.

Upon rounding the next corner he was at his building door and staring down at a sleeping Shikamaru.

Naruto scratched his head and kicked Shikamaru's foot.

The spiky haired boy stirred and looked up at Naruto.

"So I see you sleep at peoples feet now eh Shikamaru?" Naruto said playfully looking down at the still sleepy teen.

Shikamaru crinkled his nose and stood up slouching in his usual manner.

"That was a drag…"

Naruto scratched his head signaling to Shikamaru that he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"The nap I mean…..the nap was a drag….people kept walking by me and staring…"

Naruto smirked and felt the hint of laughter hit him, he imagined a sleeping Shikamaru just sitting here as a women and her daughter walk past him. The girl staring in awe at Shikamaru asking her mother if he was ok and if she could poke him.

Shikamaru seemed to catch on and also smirked.

"Do you wanna come in?" Naruto asked hand on the door knob.

"No Naruto I came here so I could sleep at your door and get stared at like I was some kind of maniac."

Naruto smirked again and opened the building door running up the stairs Shikamaru following suit.

He opened his apartment door and threw the plastic bag full of his stuff on the small couch and went to his kitchen.

Shikamaru took to a chair at the kitchen table, his chin automatically made its way to the palm of his hand in a bored fashion as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto made no attempts yet to even glance at Shikamaru as he rummaged through his small kitchen to try to find something to satisfy the aching need in his stomach.

He settled on a box of cereal and began munching on the pieces.

"Sorry about the other day when I left so suddenly…."

Naruto finally looked up from the box of stale cereal.

Shikamaru went on as if he hadn't noticed Naruto's pause.

"Its just I couldn't stand being in the room when he showed up…."

Was he talking about Sasuke?

Naruto was slightly confused, he had known the others had left suddenly that day but was it because of Sasuke?

Were they angry with Sasuke?

"_Well they have a right to be kit…_" The sudden voice in Naruto's own head caused him to jolt.

_Who are you? _He asked quickly wanting answers.

The voice chuckled.

"_You make me laugh kit. How could you not recognize me when I the nine tailed fox am such a big part of you_."

Naruto swallowed hard hoping Shikamaru would not notice, he didn't want to deal with the Kyubi or at least not at the present time.

_I'll deal with you later_. He then shut his mind off from the Kyubi's reach and turned his attention to Shikamaru who was staring at him.

"You ok?" He asked concern crossing his face.

"Yeah…but anyway what do you mean him? Do you mean Sasuke?"

The concern on Shikamaru's face left to be replaced by boredom and he sighed.

"Well yeah…I mean who else would I mean. After all we all did almost die going after him."

Naruto felt a uneasy feeling settle in the pit of his stomach.

"But you don't think he's….that maybe he could be….sorry?"

Shikamaru made some sort of a gesture that sounded between laughing and sighing.

"Naruto, Sasuke is the spoiled brat of the Uchiha. He's not sorry…."

Shikamaru paused trying to make some sort of decision.

"He never will be…"

Naruto put down the box and swallowed hard again.

Shikamaru was the same as Jiraiya, he believed Sasuke would not change.

Naruto heard Shikamaru sigh once more before saying.

"I'm gonna head out for some thing to eat. Wanna come?"

Naruto felt himself nod and the two proceeded out the door into the village.

xxx

Sasuke was tired, his eyes were heavy, his body was sore.

Sayomi and him had made their way through the village this morning, doing his groceries and other errands.

Now with his purchases in hand they made their way back to his big lonely house.

He hadn't said much to her but she seemed to understand that today he felt hurt or was hurting or some weird combination of both.

As they rounded the corner familiar faces dawned ahead, Naruto and Shikamaru were walking down the street as well on their way probably to eat lunch.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, he wasn't exactly sure if he should stop and greet the blonde or just keep walking as if nothing had happened between them.

Sasuke saw Naruto begin to slow down so he did as well, Sayomi and Shikamaru following both of them.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was soft but Sasuke knew that he meant it by a way of greeting.

Sasuke nodded at Naruto and was about to keep walking, when he saw Shikamaru smirk and shake his head disapprovingly.

"Figures your running away again. Huh Uchiha?"

Usually Sasuke let comments like this slide, but this morning he had no patience for anyone to talk to him in a manner that he disliked.

He slide Shikamaru one of his infamous glares.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets lazily and his smirk grew.

"What not man enough to talk?"

Sasuke's body acted of its own account and turned toward Shikamaru in a defensive way."Excuse me?" Those were the first words Sasuke had uttered all day and they weren't very friendly.

"You heard me Uchiha. I'm not going to repeat myself to trash like you."

At Shikamaru's words Sasuke dropped his bags and took a step toward the spiky haired teen.

"You have no right to talk to me like that. And at least I'm not a lazy ass like you."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and his eyes grew defensive.

"At least I didn't almost kill my best friend…"

At that Sasuke lunged at Shikamaru, he grabbed his shirt collar and landed one good punch before Naruto and Sayomi were in the mix as well pulling both boys away from each other.

When Sasuke got to get a good look at Shikamaru, he saw that he had did some damage but not enough to leave a scar. Just enough to give Shikamaru a fat lip and bloody nose.

Sayomi was holding his arm close to her, so close Sasuke could feel her soft long hair on his neck and smell the sweet smell of her vanilla raspberry perfume.

She turned him away from Shikamaru and began to walk him away from them when Shikamaru whispered loud enough for the other three to hear.

"Shinobi who hurt their friends are trash."

Sasuke swallowed hard at hearing those words.

He had not heard those words in a long time, and all though they were just words they stung Sasuke hard.

He had hurt Naruto.

Not just him but others to, others who were suppose to be his friends.

Sasuke sighed not only was he now exhausted but he now also felt like trash.

xxx

Naruto looked at Shikamaru as the pair continued to just stay where they had met Sasuke and that girl.

He wasn't sure where or what to do now.

They sure weren't going out to lunch anymore, and after all Shikamaru should probably get home.

He let a sigh escape his lips as he looked up at his friend.

"You should get home and clean up."

Shikamaru said nothing he just nodded.

Naruto took this as his cue to leave and began to walk away when he heard Shikamaru whisper.

"He tried to kill you…"

After that he felt Shikamaru turn around and keep on walking.

When he felt sure that the other teen was gone he slouched a bit, today was suppose to be a good day.

He had been let out of the hospital early and was suppose to celebrate.

Yet here he was dealing with another drama.

His old team was falling apart, nothing could save them now.

Sasuke was gone…

Sakura was a wreck…

And he was….what was he?

"_Your angry_…" That voice was the voice of the devil.

That was the Kyubi.

_But I'm not_…_or I don't think I am_…._am I_?

The Kyubi chuckled and sighed.

"_Oh kit don't fool yourself_…_your angry_."

Naruto felt some thing churn in his stomach.

_And what would you know? Huh? You don't know me…you may be inside me but your not apart of me_.

There was silence and then the Kyubi spoke again.

"_I know you better then you know yourself. After all you are my kittling_."

Naruto felt disgust dawn on him.

_I am not your….kittling or what ever_!

The Kyubi sighed.

"_Oh you are…and soon kit we will see…soon_…"

The Kyubi's close appearance disappeared to be left with a distant feeling of being watched.

The Kyubi was wrong Naruto wasn't angry…he was just upset…

Yeah that was it, he was upset and the sooner he talked every thing over with Sasuke the better.

Because he was just upset….

He was not angry!

xxx

Sasuke had long awaited his arrive home.

Sayomi was still holding his arm as if afraid he would pull away and go after Shikamaru, he could still smell her and feel her soft hair on his arm.

It felt good to know some one cared for him…or at least he hoped she cared for him.

And knowing she cared about him enough to stop him from doing some thing stupid and getting in more trouble.

Sasuke opened the door to the house Sayomi finally let go.

"Sasuke are you ok?"

They left the foyer Sayomi shutting the door and went to the kitchen.

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

He was not ok…but he didn't want to exactly say it out loud.

Would she under stand?

He wanted to feel strong, he wanted to be strong…

But he didn't feel strong…

He felt lost and in all honesty he felt lonely.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up at her as she stared at him from the table.

"Are you ok?"

He shook his head still hidden in a thought ridden trance.

"Y….yeah….fine, I just didn't sleep well last night…"

Sayomi seemed to consider some thing and stood.

"I have to run home to get some thing but I should be fine on my own for a few."

Sasuke began toward the door as well he had training with Kakashi sensei soon, and he would escort Sayomi to her home and then he would head out toward the training ground.

"I'll walk you home and then I have to head out to train with my sensei."

Sayomi frowned.

"Its ok, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. You should stay here and prepare for training."

Sasuke inwardly sighed.

He could let her go but if some thing happened to her he'd never forgive himself plus she was his mission and not escorting her home was in a way defying his orders to watch her.

Sayomi swore lightly and inwardly. She didn't want to have to use force to make him stay so she could leave but if he was going to be this way………………she would have no choice.

_Sorry Sasuke…._

Quickly, silently, and deadly Sayomi made 3 special hand signs saying her special jutsu silently.

"_Sasuke __**I**__ am going to walk my self home, __**you**__ are going to stay here and prepare for your training….got it_?"

Her voice was soothing and soft.

As if almost in a trance Sasuke found himself nodding and walking away from her to go up to his bedroom.

Her jutsu had worked and now Sasuke who was in a trance dream like state would be obeying her every command.

Although the effect wore off quickly it would give her maybe 2-4 hours alone.

She wondered how long before Sasuke had to be at training and began searching through the kitchen and living room for a scroll or indication.

She found one in the foyer on a small desk table.

Sasuke and herself must have just missed it for the chakra still lingered on the scroll.

She opened it and scanned it quickly.

Sasuke was to meet Kakashi at dusk and they would be training until mid-night.

Sayomi put the scroll back on the table and went to find a clock, she went to the kitchen and looked at the wall clock.

It was 2pm, dusk was at 6pm maybe 7pm. So she would have to snap Sasuke awake at 5pm.

She nodded and headed out into the village back to her home.

The walk was silent and quiet, the village seemed to quiet today or maybe it was just peaceful.

Sayomi took in the afternoon air, the sun was still high in the sky and it seemed that the whole sky was cloudless.

A/N: Wow took me along time to get this whole chapter out. If you please read and review that would make me very happy. Thanx for reading u rock and R&R please!


End file.
